1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a carrier, and more particularly, to a laptop carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
As compared to conventional desktop computer, notebook or laptop computers appear to offer great portability because of their small size. In use, users can input data with one hand while supporting the laptop with the other hand. However, after an extended period of time, support of the laptop with one hand becomes uncomfortable. Moreover, efficient keyboard entry and other cursor control (e.g., touchpad) require the use of both hands.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a laptop carrier in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.